This invention relates generally to a golf swing training apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus which can be used repeatedly by a user to develop a functional golf swing.
Many training devices have been proposed for improving the golf swing. Most such devices are intended for repeated use to introduce "muscle memory" that will lead to a proper swing without the aid of the device. The devices include, for example, coded mats which show you how to place your feet and the recommended path of the club as it approaches the ball; a golf club which is half rope to teach "rhythm"; golf clubs with bent shafts to train the forearms to rotate properly; weighted clubs to develop strength; clubs which click to indicate a proper timing and "release"; devices which click when you shift your weight improperly; attachments for golf club and the wall which force the club to trace a proper plane; a stationary helmet which keeps the head in a fixed position; inclined planes or tracks to guide a club; etc. However, all of these prior devices can be used improperly and can lead to frustration, lack of confidence, and ultimate abandonment.
The object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which controls the angle of the spine and the rotary and lateral motion of the hips and groin area rather than restricting or influencing the perimeter area of the body as prior devices have done.